S.F.E.R.I.C
'S.F.E.R.I.C ''(エス.エフ.イー.アール.アイ.シー, Esu.Efu.Ī.Āru.Ai.Shī) ' or '' '''S'uper. 'F'lexible .'E'nergy Dampening .'I'diosyncratic .'C'lothing '' is an advanced body armor created by Seraph Kinmichi after realizing that the members of Dragon Gunfire would require protective, yet flexible, clothing if they were to take on Cronus Saturnalia and his army head on. Each suit is customized and tailored specifically to suit the fighting style of an individual. Overview Even though each suit is tailored differently and slightly altered for each person, the base of the suit remains same for every suit. The suits are made by combining nano-cellulose or micro-fibrillated cellulose with a low-refractive-index polymer that is finally weaved with a modified form of polyvinyl chloride fiber. The suit takes a translucent, spandex like shape and appearance. However, a detachable bi-weave high-modulus polyethylene armored layer is further added which acts like a chest piece and offers greater protection for the upper torso. Despite it's appearance, the suits are remarkably durable and functional. Additionally, the gloves have received a diamond-nitrile treatment, giving them superior grip. Due to the material's used, every suit is essentially grey in color when first made but coloring agents can be added upon request. Known Suits Seraph's Suit Proto-suit The first suit ever made, code-named "Proto-01" was a prototype body armor worn by Seraph Kinmichi until it was ultimately damaged beyond repair in his battle against Romero Hannibal. The suit was mostly black in color but had a little azure textures in it with sky highlights around the more protected areas, such as the chest-plate and knee. Much like it's successors, it was also made from microfibrillated cellulose but was combined with cubane aerogel instead, making it a very good thermal insulator and a bad conductor of electricity. Due to being made of nano-cellulose, it also has thrice the flexibility of plastic and eight times the strength of steel. It is believed to be weaved with an artificial silky protein fibre which has a tensile strength of 1250-1300 MPa and energy density of 9x1010J/m3. The suit also featured modular gauntlet and armored boots which are apparently made of carbon nanotubes combined with a thin layer of ballistic nylon. This combination makes his gauntlet and boots capable of stopping knives and sword strikes as well as resisting bullets. However, the gauntlets are best known for being able to block physical strikes and are modular in nature, this allows Seraph to replace or change a part of his gauntlet. Changing parts of his gauntlet allows him to outfight his opponents as each part is customized for one specific feature, for example switching gauntlet parts can allow him to set people ablaze by using the micro-flame throwers on his gauntlet. His normal gauntlet allows him to shoot small shrapnel like projectiles from it. The varieties his gauntlets come in are— flamethrower gauntlet, shrapnel gauntlet, acid firing gauntlet and electro-disrupter gauntlet. However, this modular nature can be taken advantage of, since the joints of the gauntlet parts are made to be easily detachable; a well place strike could cause the joins to become extremely lose or even fall off. Another disadvantage is, the suit only has compartments in it's boots that can fit only one gauntlet part each. Seraph's armor is tailored specifically to his unique style of fighting. As such, his costume has fewer body-armor inlays than Theia's, anticipating a decreased need for shock-absorption and an increased capacity for motion. Unlike Theia's suit which has a reinforced bi-weave chest piece made of hardened polyethylene, it only has a single layer of Polytetrafluoroethylene stitched into it, making it somewhat resistant against corrosive and acidic materials. A caveat of this configuration can be exploited by capable fighters who are both fast and strong. Swift The second reincarnation of his body armor is a classic red and black armor made with much more advanced materials. This suit is code-named "Swift" and is made from an enhanced microfibrillated cellulose which has been treated with modified bacteria that, produces semi-water proof nano-cellulose and flexible carbon fiber–reinforced plastic overlaying a magnetorheological fluid armor layer with a very little amount of nomex (single-layer). The tri-weave bodysuit consists of an outer and inner layer made from enhanced microfibrillated cellulose combined with carbon fiber–reinforced plastic and nomex with the magnetorheological fluid based liquid body armor sandwiched in between. The magnetorheological fluid hardens in response to impact, providing superior shock absorption and allows for greater force to be put into counterattacks. The liquid body armor layer is also more flexible than ceramic or fiber-based alternatives, allowing for greater maneuverability to facilitate quicker elimination of multiple targets in quick succession. The water proof nano-cellulose combined with carbon fiber–reinforced plastic can stop knife attacks and bullets; even supersonic bullets and can even stop armor piercing bullets from riffles but barely; taking a lot of damage in the process and propelling Seraph backwards. Interestingly, the suit features an interior skin that monitors vital signs, much like Theia Zhulong's suit but cannot provide medical attention. Much like his previous suit, it has fewer body-armor inlays than other armors, as it works on the principal ""Move more, get hit less." This causes his armor to take damage from subsonic bullets despite it's enhanced durability. The single layer of nomex is spread all over the suit, making it heat resistant and slightly flame retardant; however, due to the lack of number of sheets, the suit isn't completely fireproof. Much like Theia's suit, it has a full-face plate that is made of graphite and gore-tex and also features a sleek eye visor that is a carbon nanotube composite dipped in rubber, making it proportionally stronger than steel and highly insulated. However, the face plate is different in nature as it has a self-cleaning electrostatic precipitation system allows for chemical and biological filtration. The visor allows him to focus his sight on a single target and isolate him/her and also gives him the ability to detect gamma radiation. The fingertips of the suit also enable him to use a needle in which can give chemical analysis and even take blood sample. The suit is capable of withstanding up to 27Gs for over a minute, though it may greatly compromise the structural integrity in doing so. The new gauntlets are made of hardened kevlar and neutral carbon-nanotubes lined with a graphene mesh on the outside and covered by rubber on the inside; that is, it can conduct electricity but Seraph himself cannot be effected by electrical discharges. Graphene being the best conductor on the planet, allows the interwoven microcircuit conducting filaments powered by nano-crystals (lacrimas) to discharge a high frequency alternating current for continuously five minutes, after which the gauntlets heat up. However, this version of the gauntlet is not modular and is nearly solid, with only having enough space to store his Eskrima sticks (each). Each gauntlet has a metal scallops on the forearms which are mainly used to block against knives or other stabbing weapons. The boots also have steel toes, making them much more effective when on the offensive and lastly, has ankle reinforcement design along with a better shock absorbing sole; allowing Seraph to jump from great heights without breaking his legs. Later on, Seraph added an ear piece with inbuilt communication lacrima and a kit belt made from ballistic nylon that allow him to carry even more tools in a readily-accessible manner, while leaving the hands free to interact. Theia's Suit The second S.F.E.R.I.C suit, also code-named "Firefly", is specially designed to suit the fighting style utilized by Theia Zhulong. The base being made of microfibrillated cellulose and low-refractive-index polymer is eight times stronger than steel, thrice the flexibility compared to plastic, nearly transparent, and has a tensile strength of around 1412 MPa (2.353 x Steel). The addition of the low-refractive-index polymer makes it easier for Theia to turn invisible with her clothes on, as it's refractive index is very close to that of air. Due to being woven with polyvinyl chloride fiber, it becomes softer and more elastic when exposed to extreme heat or fire; making it essentially heat resistant/fireproof and thus giving Theia the ability to travel at amazing speeds without worrying about setting her clothes on fire. The suit is invulnerable to crease and is resistant to chemicals and relatively weaker acids. The bi-weave polyethylene armored layer makes it capable of stopping small knives and subsonic bullets. Additionally, Theia's suit has two assorted compartments near her boots which house a pair of manji designed sai's that are made of a iron-titanium alloy, making them very sharp and resilient and a versatile tool for close combat. This suit has a full faceplate made of Gore-Tex and graphite; the former is a waterproof, breathable fabric membrane. However, instead of having diamond-nitrile treated gloves, Theia's suit has retractable sharp talons that can be used to climb and scale otherwise impossible surfaces as well as to use in combat. The talons can also be used to inject a person with fentanil; a potent synthetic opioid analgesic. The suit is named Firefly (蛍, Hotaru) because of it's ability to emit intense light from it's chest and palms; these are wired to a single light emitting source: a light lacrima. Finally, the suit has a cool down system that cools down Theia's body (after detecting excess heat) and can harden around the area of a broken arm to hold the bone in place and administer painkillers. According to Seraph, the suit is state of the art. Unlike other versions of S.F.E.R.I.C this version does not feature a communication watch (a simple watch fitted with an communication lacrima) but instead has a small communication lacrima built inside an earpiece of sorts. Improvement Just prior to the war, Seraph tweaked the suit a bit and treated it with genetically modified bacteria to produce semi-water proof nano-cellulose and further added a material to dampen shocks and impact, along with a spinal brace, to protect Theia from blunt force. The face plate was modified to have an electrostatic precipitation system that can filter out chemicals. The boots are now made of a lighter fiber and are much more flexible to allow for full extension when kicking. The soles of the boots have an electromagnetic pad that allow them to adhere to certain metallic surfaces. Lastly, it was sprayed with a black latex like material that dampens Theia's energy/magic signature, making stealth possible. Trivia * Sferic in real life is actually broadband electromagnetic impulse that occurs as a result of natural atmospheric lightning discharges. Sferics may propagate from their lightning source without major attenuation in the Earth-Ionosphere waveguide, and can be received thousands of kilometers from their source. * Each suit is code-named after an animal.